


Cooking Lessons

by LokiLover84



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cooking Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Hyungwon gets fed up with Yugyeom's setting the smoke alarm off when he's trying to study, so he takes it upon himself to instruct the younger man in the kitchen.





	Cooking Lessons

Hyungwon had a routine when he got back to his dorm room after his last daily class- he would toss his keys into the bowl on the small hallway table, carry his load of books to his room where he put them down on his desk and flick on his lamp. He’d pull any homework he had out and arrange it by due date and lay it out and then make a quick trip to the bathroom before settling into his chair and getting started on his assignments.

 

His routine never varied, ever, and five of his six his roommates both knew and respected this. 

 

The one who didn’t, however, never ceased to get on Hyungwon’s nerves. Yugyeom was a bundle of laughter, sweet apologies, and a smile that lit up a room, all wrapped in a tall package with legs like those of a colt, and just as clumsy as well. Hyungwon was fond of the younger man, but there was one thing he couldn’t stand about Yugyeom- the boy couldn’t cook to save his life, but he loved nothing more than messing around in the kitchen, dreaming up new recipes on the fly using whatever ingredients they had on hand. Most of the time nothing more was harmed than the stomachs of his roommates, but occasionally…

 

_ Beepbeepbeepbeep! _

 

Hyungwon sighed in annoyance as the smoke detector went off for the third time since he’d taken his seat no more than an hour ago. He dropped his pencil into the crease of his notebook and rose to his feet, stretching as he worked out the kinks that had settled into his joints after being hunched over his work. He was struggling with his creativity today, and this incessant interruption had to stop. 

 

Then, of course, he had a brilliant idea. So genius that he had to put it into practice right now. He quit the room in a flurry, sighing in relief as the wailing of the smoke detector stopped as he entered the kitchen, grinning at Yugyeom, who eyed him uneasily, as well as Jooheon, who left the kitchen in a blur of limbs, afraid he’d lose one if he stuck around any longer. 

 

“Hyung, I’m worry, I didn’t mean to set off the alarm again, and I know you’re trying to study, but I promise-”

 

Hyungwon didn’t speak, simply bumped Yugyeom out of the way as he retrieved a spare apron from the pantry door and tied it around his waist before turning back to Yugyeom, who shot him a quizzical look. 

 

“You asked for it. I’m going to teach you how to cook.” 

 

The younger man bit his lip, wondering if there were a catch, or if Hyungwon would murder him with one of the fancy knives he kept in a spare drawer- “specifically for his use, and no one else”, he’d stated when he’d tucked them away- then decided that maybe it was better to learn something new before he lost his life. So he grinned and nodded enthusiastically. 

 

“Alright, hyung, teach away!”

 

Hyungwon turned to the stove to inspect Yugyeom’s newest experiment with a sigh. 

 

Two hours later, Hyungwon was surprised to find himself actually enjoying the impromptu lesson. Yugyeom, for all his flaws, was surprisingly able when given the proper guidance. As they drew nearer to the end of the meal prep, Hyungwon stood back and simply gave Yugyeom verbal direction, the younger man grinning brightly when he pulled the last dish from the oven and placed it on the mats laid on the countertop for protection. 

 

“Hm. Well, you’ve really surprised me, Yugyeom. Not only can you listen and take directions, this actually looks...Surprisingly edible.”

 

The younger man giggled. 

 

“It’s because I have such a good hyung, who is good at everything.”

 

Hyungwon scoffed but his cheeks heated a little, and he shrugged. 

 

“It takes a good student to make the teaching worth anything. Now, I’m gonna go wash up. Call everyone to dinner, would you?”

 

Yugyeom nodded, then called to Hyungwon before the older man disappeared through the doorway. Hyungwon turned back, eyeing Yugyeom curiously. 

 

“Um, I just wondered...Can we do this again? Your teaching me to cook, I mean.”

 

Hyungwon couldn’t help but smile at the younger man. 

 

“Any time you want, Yugyeom. But, next time, don’t use the smoke alarm as a signal that you want help.”

 

Yugyeom dissolved into laughter and Hyungwon had to chuckle quietly as he headed to the bathroom. 

 

Maybe Yugyeom wasn’t such a nuisance after all.


End file.
